minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
MOANA.EXE
MOANA.exe is an entity that attacks and haunts horror mod-makers. Her left eye is greeen and her right eye is blue. I was playing Minecraft with my friends David and Craig until I saw a sign appear out of nowhere. It read “e nānā i kou lumi moe Boeing 747 Boeing 747”.I had no idea what that meant, so I ignored the message and went back to making an extension for my house. I saw that sign again. I also saw random bedrock blocks in the sky, as well as glass cubes on top of trees. I was getting confused, so I checked the player list. It had XtremeMinecraft1(my username), FlyingZombie732(David’s username), and diamondminerpro(Craig’s username), and M0AN4(which I didn’t know). I ignored the message, and soon I received a FaceTime from M0AN4. I didn’t reply, and I saw a sign saying this: “ANSWER THE CALL OR ILL HAUNT YOU FOR LIFE”. Other signs littered the place, and they all read “Boeing 747 Boeing 747.” Then the call came back, and I answered it. On the screen it showed a blank face. All the sounds were muffled, so I couldn’t understand it. The person said ”Boeing 747” a few times, but that was it. Then what shocked me was the last seven words. CHECK YOUR BEDROOM OR I’LL KILL YOU. Then the call ended. I went up to my bedroom and I saw a sign with blood stains all around it. It read, THE USB DRIVE IS YOURS. TAKE IT AND USE IT. I didn’t see and USB drives anywhere, but I saw a large beat up roller bag. Inside it was a USB drive. I had no idea why I’d use it, but it held 4TB of data, so I decided to use it. As I was going downstairs, I heard a voice that made me freeze. “You have gone a long way from the core of the game. It will have secrets, and only secrets that you will have, and the people that know you will do-” The voice stopped. I ran downstairs, just to find that David and Craig were gone. Mom and Dad were gone, too. The only people here was my brother and me. I explained to my brother what happened and I plugged in the USB drive. A virus was the first thing I saw, but then my antivirus spotted it and the computer was safe. There was a PowerPoint presentation in the USB drive and I read it. The first page had an image of Mom. The second had an image of Dad, but with small printing on the top. It read “Boeing 747”. The third image was of David, but badly beaten up. The forth image was Craig, but with the same message: Boeing 747. The last page read ”Boeing 747 Boeing 747 Boeing 747 Boeing 747 Boeing 747.” Then a strange person grabbed me and spun me around. The last words I heard was ”Boeing 747”. I woke up in a strange place. It looked like an abandoned airplane. There was a recording GoPro on the overhead bin. The creepiest thing was all the entertainment systems had a image of Moana that was staring at me the whole time. I saw Craig, David, Mom and Dad strapped to some seats. The seatbelts were on, and it was impossible to put it off. I looked out the window, and we were in a random island. A small sign said WELCOME TO MOTONUI. At first I thought of cutting the seatbelts that strapped the people to the seats, so I tried, and soon my hands were coated in blood. The first thing I headed for was the door. It didn’t budge. The next place was the cockpit. The door was unlocked. There were pilots in the cockpit. They turned around, and I saw their faces. They didn’t have a face. Their faces were just blank. I ran, blood dripping from my hands, far and far into the flight attendant’s room. Moana and Maui were in the room, and what shocked me a lot was that Maui had his fish hook. “You have gone too far in that game, Minceraft. We have brought you in here to keep you away from modding Minecraft to make it a horror game. Once you make that horrible mod that made Minecraft a 15+ rated game,” Moana said. “We want Minecraft to still be playable for little kids.” I thought of the mod I made. It was the Dungeon Dimension mod, and it was scary. Attacking a mob will make blood all over the place, and the creepy dimension, the Dungeon Dimension. You would make a portal, and when you are there, jumpscares are all over the place. You then have to find Herobrine and kill him just to get out. It was even scary for me. “So why did you put me in this plane? Why did you strap my parents and friends to those bloody seats? What have I ever done to you?” I screamed. “You made the horror mod,” Moana said. She sounded kinda weird. Beeps were sounding, and it looked like she was trying to hide a bag. “So what? I can make a horror mod in Minecraft. What is wrong with that?” “That dumb mod of yours hit a million downloads. Some of those downloads were from little kids, and now they had nightmares. Now they are going crazy, thinking that if they walk, they will get jumpscared,” Moana said. “Just freaking let me out! I hate you, horror modmaker’s nightmare!” I yelled. Maui raised his fish hook. Moana moved a step, revealing the bag. It was the bag I saw in my house! I walked to the bag, and nothing happened. I opened it, and I saw my computer, GoPro, iPad, and a 10TB memory card. Those were all mine. “You retarded thief! Why are my stuff in that bag, in this airplane?” I yelled. Bang! I heard a gunshot. The police were here. “Thief, return the bag,” the police said. “A gun fired, and it deflected off of Maui's fish hook. It smashed a window. The other bullet was heading for Moana. Shè narrowly avoided it. I opened up her necklace, and found the Heart of Te Fiti. I threw it out the broken window. The other bullet found a home inside of Moana's head. Blood splashed everywhere. Another bullet killed Maui. Then, I went off the plane, followed by Mom, Dad, Craig, David and the police. We went back home, safe and sound. I was watching TV until I saw the news. “Ladies and gentlemen, I have some horrible news. Hawaiian Airlines Flight 666 crashed into the Polynesian Control Center in Oahu, Hawaii. The pilots were the only survivors, and now we will interview them.” “We saw the cockpit door shatter, like glass. Then, a pixelated statue walked into the cockpit, and shattered the controls. The statue looked like Moana,” the pilot said. Moana! The airplane was a Boeing 747. MOANA.exe had came back to life. I downloaded another game called Alien Blaster and started playing it. It was fun. After a few days, it suddenly broke. All of the text read “Boeing 747.” All the high scores read Boeing 747: 666. Now all of you guys are yelling, “JUST PLAY FORTNITE!!!” Well, Fortnite just froze while yelling “Boeing 747.” So I downloaded World War 746179656d. That was also broken. All games were broken, including Frets on Fire, Tetris, and Call of Duty. Of course, Minecraft was the most broken game of all. A day passed, and I discovered graffiti on the front door of our house. It all read “Boeing 747”. I tried scrubbing it off, but it didn’t work. I used a torch to burn it off, but that didn’t work. I called my parents for help, and they found some steel wool pads. That didn’t work, either. So I checked the security camera‘s videos and it showed Moana with spray paint cans and spraying them on the front door. In my room, there was graffiti saying “PLAY MINECRAFT AGAIN.” So I downloaded Minecraft from the official website, and it was cheaper that what I expected. Mojang said they were doing a 50% sale on the game, so I bought it for 10 dollars. I played minecraft, but the title screen read “BOEING747” instead of “MINECRAFT.“ The only button read ”Singe pLayer.” I clicked it, and I played Minecraft. I cut down trees, mined in caves, built houses, and fought hostile mobs. The regular Minecraft gameplay most people do. But 747 in-game days later, Minecraft just broke. Some weird chat messages were showing up. BOEING 747 BOEING 747 HAVE YOU NOTICED THE BUTTON READ SINGE PLAYER??? SINGE MEANS BURN. I got thrown in a lava pit and I lost all my diamonds I mined. At 7:47 AM, I heard a window shatter. I heard a voice. ”YOU STUPID IDIOTS! I SHALL KILL YOU.” It was MOANA.exe. She was holding a pistol. She raised it, cocked, it, and prepared to shoot. I ran, dragging everyone in the bedroom. She ran, and I hid in a bathroom, calling the police. When they came, Moana just disappeared, leaving a trail of paint that read “Boeing 747”. The news said that a person had been shot. It was Craig. He was in the hospital. Then I heard the telephone ring. It was Craig. I thought it was his mom or something, but when I put it on my ear I almost passed out. I heard Craig’s voice. He didn’t sound weak or hurt. He sounded hyper. I asked him where he was, and he was in his house. So I went there, and he was there. He was real. Not some ghost, because I could touch him. I thought this was a dream, so I pinched myself. It was real life. I went back to my house. The next day, I called him. This time his mom answered, and she said Craig was still in the hospital. He was weak. I told his mom that the shooter might have been MOANA.exe, and she said it might have been true. For my birthday I got a GoPro Karma drone, and I tried for around seven thousand hours (maybe around ten minutes) trying to mount a GoPro Fusion. It didn't work. So I got the camera that was included with the drone, and that worked. I flew it outside, and then I saw something weird. It was a boat, the same boat from the movie Moana. I flew lower to investigate, and I heard weird voices. "b0e1ng 747," "b0e1ng 747," "cr45h n0w," The drone suddently fell into the boat. the GoPro stoped recording. They were never to be found. I went into the woods with my father, who worked for the U.S. Police. He handed me a knife, a long-bladed katana that he found. Then we found thee boat. Guards were all around it. I fought with my katana, Dad fought with his sniper. We got through the guards, and when I reached for my drone, it exploded. Moral is, if you are a horror modmaker and if you see Moana in your MC world, STOP PLAYING MINECRAFT FOREVER. Or you may end up in a creepy Boeing 747 TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta